galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Euner
Note: This information is before the star systems destruction in AD 2143 from the arrival of the Anathema Euner is a class K star located in the Andromeda Galaxy, in the Berol Grid, Division 983, Sector 053. This area has many stars that are fairly close together, at 3 light years apart at least, although there are a few black holes close by to the area. This star system is the home-system of the AIUD and is known for their territory of it. It is also the main political & economical system for the AIUD and is regarded highly among the other colonies. Planets & moons Zedsu Zedsu is the closest planet to Euner. It is a barren rock planet with only hot mineral resources. Lots of radiation barges against this planet and it has not managed to create an atmosphere for itself, making it an inhospitable planet. The AE are starting to colonize it and are slowly terraforming the planet. There is seven cities on the planet. Atavin Atavin is the home-world of the Avetza species. The planet has a global average temperature of 70*C and has a vast ecosystem. This planet has nine mega-cities across of it and has dead-zones near the equator where the temperature is too high for life-forms. The oceans are made of diluted sulphuric acid. The oceans are a deep orange, whereas the land looks dark purple and the skies are bright red. Helants Helants is the moon of Atavin. It has a long standing history with the First Inter-Planetary War of the Avetza which resulted in its surface being once more desolate and a colony fleet of Avetza travelling off into space with sub-light technology. Terras Terras is a planet twice the size of Atavin and has a very dense atmosphere. It has large electrical storms and many tornadoes across the sandy planet. There are 3 cities on the planet and artificial gravity needs to be used aswell as gasmasks. Gunska Gunska is the moon of Terras. It is a small moon and has is a barren rock only just classifying as above an asteroid. Sowiip Sowiip is a gas giant about a third the size of jupiter. It is very rich in the same atmospheric properties as Atavin, this means that it is easier to terraform other planets by transporting air from Sowiip to the new colonies. The colonies on Sowiip are floating cities, they use large power supplies that are held up by the large amount of windmills on the colonies. The people on Sowiip do not need to wear suits as the height of the atmosphere and the properties of it mean that it is near Atavin like conditions. Deska Deska is a large moon of Sowiip. It is the same size and make of Helants, although has more mineral quantity than Atavin's moon. Pospa Pospa is another moon of Sowiip. It is covered in large volcanoes and has a very high temperature, it is commonly used for smelting factories. Foaled Foaled is a small dwarf planet in the Asteroid belt after Sowiip, it is often bombarded by asteroids and has many craters on it's surface. Lujhk Lujhk is a small rare kind of planet. As it is made entirely of ice. The AIUD do not know how a dwarf planet could be made out of only ice like substances but it has helped greatly for terraforming purposes, although the amount of usage of the planet needs to be stopped soon if it wants to keep its class as a dwarf planet. Stations This is a list of space stations set up within the system. Station Vusk Station Vusk is an outpost station fairly close to Euner to keep up to date on the solar flares & activity of the star. Station Hus Station Hus is an orbital satellite of Atavin that keeps up to date on weather patterns. Station Gos Station Gos is an orbital station of Atavin that notes all ship movements to & from the planet. Station Hel Station Hel is a space station for updating the ACADS across the whole system. Stations Dask, Tos, Bar & Fer Four different stations set up for the different defining aspects of four major culture figures. Dask keeping check on the military, Tos looking out for alien civilisations, Bar keeping public conventions records and Fer updating technology across the systems. Stations Ter & Sow These two stations monitor geological, geographical and any other records of the two planets they are named for. To be updated. Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:Class K stars Category:Star systems Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with six planets